Love Square?
by m4ngo
Summary: S&S. Sakura is a normal scenario writer, and Syaoran is a famous HK actor. What happens when they get into a fake marriage? Will love blossom between the two? Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** Based on Korean Drama Full House! I don't own CCS; Clamp does. I really hope you guys enjoy this story, although I'm not making any promises that you _are _going to like this. Since this is my first fanfic, please review and help me improve more!

**Title:** Love "Square"?

**Author:** m4ngo

**Summary:** Sakura's two lovey-dovey friends force Sakura out of the country in order to "borrow" some of her money. What happens when Syaoran Li, a famous actor comes into picture?

* * *

_1. You hate the world and the world hates you._

**

* * *

**

**Introduction **

Sakura Kinomoto, age 22, lives by herself, in a house her father had built for his family before he passed away. Yes – he is now watching Sakura in the heaven, or, as she liked to believe. As a matter of fact, all of Sakura's family had to leave Sakura when she was only in middle school. All of them – including her mom, dad, and Touya. Of course, Touya had constantly drive Sakura crazy by calling her "kaijuu", but nevertheless, she was aware that he had never _really_ meant it; it was just his way of expressing the brotherly love. Sakura has long, auburn – almost honey-brown, wavy hair, and bright emerald eyes. And yes, she's pretty much like what any other stories might have described her. "A body that any boy…or girl would die for." However, she herself did not realize this fact. Whenever a brave young fellow found the guts to tell her, she'd just brush it off, without much thought.

Tomoyo and Daidouji and Eriol Hiragizawa, age 22 and 24, respectively, have been dating for god knows how many years. And even before they've been dating, they have been best friends among with Sakura. Tomoyo has beautiful, long purple hair, with curls starting from about 2 inches before the end of each strand, and dark, mysterious amethyst eyes. She also has a great body, and although she is a bit plumper than Sakura and taller, Eriol loves her. Speaking of Eriol, he has azure eyes that pulls you in whenever you look in them past his glasses, like a huge ocean. He doesn't have much of a body, but Tomoyo loves him nonetheless. Note that in this story, Eriol is not related to Syaoran in any way.

Now...as for our beloved Syaoran Li. As I mentioned only a couple sentences before, he and Eriol are not related in any way. (A/N: Unless any of the readers want it otherwise. Please write reviews and give me your opinions!) Syaoran is a famous actor in Hong Kong with messy chocolate brown hair and deep amber eyes, who happened to have been in Japan for a couple of months and happened to be on the same plane as Sakura on the way back to Hong Kong. Coincidence?...No. Fate?...Maybe. Moving on... Syaoran has very bad relationship with his father as they never got on good terms. He literally ran away as soon as he got the job as an actor, and barely never saw his father, unless forced to, and met his mother and grandmother occasionally (who happened to live at his father's house). Syaoran always thought that the reason his father and he never got along was because while his father was a famous doctor, his mind was on being a complete different thing. I mean...doctor? actor? How well would one expect them to get along?

Again, hope you enjoy the story! Now, relax and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Decent Meeting**

_**Nor**__**mal POV**_

"...and he kissed her gently by the forehead and whispered the three words. The words that she had been waiting to hear all her life. I love you." murmured Sakura Kinomoto while she typed her scenario. She yawned, and decided it was time for her to sleep.

_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG! _

Sakura, still in the bed, groggily half-opened her eyes and literally threw her light pink alarm clock against her closet, causing it to stop ringing. She buried her face in her pillow to shield her eyes from the sunlight coming in from her window. Soon, she was snoring away and into her deep slumber. When Sakura finally woke up, it was nearly noon and the sun was now shining as bright as ever.

_**Sakur**__**a's POV**_

I yawned and got up, not bothering to make my bed. My house was pretty messy, and since it couldn't possibly get any worse, there was no point of even bothering to make it any neater. That's when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I yelled as loud as possible and started to run down the wooden stairs, kicking all the empty coke bottles and other trash out of the way.

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

I sighed as I rang Sakura's doorbell. Beside me was none other than my beloved boyfriend, Eriol Hiragizawa. I sighed again. I can't believe I'm doing this to my best friend – Sakura – but I'm hoping she'll forgive me later on.

_-Flashback-_

"Congratulations, Ms.Daidouji! I'm happy to announce that you are indeed pregnant!" smiled Dr.Konomura.

At his words, I cringed. It had been my first – with Eriol…but just because we forgot to use protection, I had a whole new responsibility! As if assuring me, Eriol tightened his grip around my waist, and we both sulked out of the doctor's office.

A million questions came rushing to my head. What was I going to do? I don't have enough money to raise a child! Where was I to find the money? I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, in hopes that maybe that would help me disappear from the real world. However, when I opened my eyes, light rushed back into my eyes, and I could make out Eriol's face, staring curiously at mine.

I sighed. "What are we going to do, Eriol?"

"Well, I've been thinking… you know that house that our _dear_ Sakura-chan's living at?" Eriol smirked and whispered something in my ears. When he finished telling me his 'plan', I gasped in horror.

"…B-but E-eriol!" I stuttered. "She's our best friend! And what if something happens to her?" I really was worried.

"Cut the crap, Tom. You know as well as I do that the squirt will survive even if we threw her on an marooned island!" I had no choice but to give in. Besides, there was no better way out… right?

_-End of Flashback-_

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura opened the door, and seeing her two best friends, she…_yawned_? Tomoyo frowned, and Eriol coughed at her rudeness. (A/N: Although I personally would say that it's not rude at all since they're best friends.)

Sakura was still in her PJ pants and her white tank top. She blushed and laughed nervously

"Hey, guys. What are you guys doing here so early?" Of course, Tomoyo practically went crazy after hearing what Sakura just said.

"Early? You call 12:15 in the afternoon _early?_" yelled Tomoyo angrily. Sakura frowned slightly.

"It's noon already? No wonder I'm so hungry." And as if to prove her point, her stomach growled loudly and Sakura clutched her stomach in embarrassment. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes went wide-eyed as the realization that her friends were still outside while talking to her hit her, and she hurriedly invited them in.

Tomoyo and Eriol stepped in, sighing. Sakura was such a nice friend...and couldn't help but feel a pang of guiltiness over what they were about to do. But then again, they remembered the importance of their to-be-born-in-10-months baby and became determined to do anything they needed to do. As soon as they stepped inside Sakura's house, they pulled on their brightest smiles and practically yelled.

"Congratulations, Sakura! You won the draw!" Out of nowhere, balloons started soaring up into the sky, angels were singing, and there were paparazzi everywhere... or so Tomoyo and Eriol imagined. Chuckling nervously, Eriol continued,

"As we were saying, you won the draw that took place at my workplace - ANK Bank - to go to Hong Kong! Here is your plane ticket. The 5 star hotel there - Silver Stars - is already reserved for you, and paid for. Also, a tour will be provided as well as anything else you will be needing. All you need is to pack your stuff and leave." Eriol smiled and shifted nervously in fear that Sakura might notice something was wrong and that they were lying.

However, Sakura only blinked...once...twice...and thrice... while the information started to sink in her brain.

"Maybe we should have told her more slowly. You know how dense she is." Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.

"Okay," replied Eriol, sighing, and started once more, this time saying everything more slowly, just like Tomoyo had told him to do. "Ssaakkuurraa, yyoouu wwoonn-" However, Eriol was not given a chance to repeat everything again, as the information had finally digested in Sakura's brain.

Sakura screamed, Tomoyo and Eriol covered their ears, and started laughing like a crazy maniac. "You guys are kidding me right? Tell me this is another kind of practical joke." she pleaded. "I mean, what am I going to do about the house? You know I love it as much as I value my life. What if someone breaks in?"

Tomoyo and Eriol replied quickly. "We'll take care of it. You know you can trust us." Way to quickly for Sakura's taste. Noticing Sakura was started to suspect somethin, Tomoyo winked at Sakura while Eriol nodded eagerly, to assure her that everything would be fine.

"All right, all right." Sakura waved her hands in defeat and smiled weakly. "So when's the flight?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." Tomoyo said simply.

"Oh," said Sakura and went into the kitchen to get some tea, but about 5 seconds later Tomoyo and Eriol could hear her yell, "Tomorrow? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I got to pack!" from the kitchen. They almost choked of laughter. But again, they felt a pang of regret and the deadly calm silence came over them. Tomoyo then helped Sakura pack her luggage after drinking her tea.

**_

* * *

Next Day, at the Airport in Tokyo, Japan _**

**_Normal POV_**

"Bye, Sakura." Eriol was nearly at the verge of tears. Tomoyo was already crying.

"Jeez, chillax guys. You make it sound like I'm going to die or something. Didn't know you guys loved me so much." Sakura cutely winked, blew a kiss at her friends, and disappeared into the gates.

"Wait, Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled. Her friend's head popped out from the entrance to the gates.

"Miss me already?" she teased.

"No, Sakura... here" Tomoyo quicklytook out¥60, 000 (A/N: Approximately $600?) from her wallet and handed it to Sakura. "Here. Take this with you." Sakura's eyes widened at the sight.

"No, no, Moyo-chan. It's alright. Besides, you said they'd provide me with anything I need, right?" Sakura tried to refuse the money, but in the end, the money was safely in her wallet, and Sakura wasstaring at her wallet in disbelief inside of the plane.

As Sakura sat in her seat at the first-class section, she wondered for a while how the money had succeeded to get inside of her wallet, but soon after, Sakura only shrugged and concluded that this was going nowhere, and that it only hurt her head. She stopped the flight attendant going by with newspapers and received today's newspaper.

On the front cover, was Syaoran Li, about his latest movie, '_Love in Paris'_.

"So he did it again huh?" Sakura murmured to herself. This wasn't her first time to find the famous actor, Syaoran Li, on the front page of the newspaper. She sighed and looked at the seat next to hers. It was still unoccupied, and she started to wonder who was going to sit there. But alas, the person didn't seem like he or she was going to come anytime soon, so Sakura decided to listen to music. When the person-who-sits-next-to-her finally came, Sakura was no longer interested in finding out who he is, and merely glanced up to see Syaoran Li.

Sakura turned her gaze back to read the magazine. _One... Two... Three... _Suddenly, realization hit Sakura and her head shot back up to see the famous actor, and her gaze kept on moving back and forth from the newspaper picture of Syaoran to the person next to her. Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"U-um...e-excuse me," Sakura stammered, trying to get Syaoran's attention. "You're Syaoran Li, right?"

However, Syaoran didn't seem to care much. "Yes." A short and simple answer shot back at Sakura's direction. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Although she wasn't a huge fan of Syaoran, it wasn't everyday that you got to sit next to the _most_ famous actor in Asia.

_'Think Sakura, think.'_ Sakura told herself. _'What would anybody else do when they sit next to a famous movie star?' _Perhaps the answer to her question may be to just leave his alone. But alas, her brain thougt otherwise. _'Yeah! Talk to him!' _

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe I'm sitting next to you! My friends are a huge fan of you! So have you ever ridden on a plane before? I haven't. But I heard the takeoff was real scary." Sakura blabbered, unaware of the annoyed Syaoran, rolling his eyes beside her.

Just then, the plane started to move. With surprise, Sakura hung onto whatever that she could as if her life depended on it... only that that thing happened to be Syaoran's thigh. The frowning Syaoran made it evident he didn't like Sakura very much. Sakura, oblivious to the fact that Syaoran hated sitting next to her, smiled when the plane was safely in the air, and the flight attendants brought the food out. She even stole some of Syaoran's!

Suddenly, due to air turbulence, the plane shook violently... causing Sakura to vomit... right on Syaoran's shirt.


End file.
